Missing Moments
by FanGirl26
Summary: Missing moments from my Series 1 story. Gives a little more insight to Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Been thinking about doing these for a while now. This is set at the end of the first episode. After Jack and Gwen have their chat.**

Jack returned to the flat that he shared with Bella. Before Bella, Jack rarely spent time here, choosing to spend his nights pacing around the hub only having weevils and a pterodactyl for company. But now having Bella here the place looked used, lived in. To be honest Jack liked coming back here now. He'd programmed his vortex manipulator to signal any rift activity. Luckily his place was only a 5 minute walk to the hub.

He walked in the front door and took his coat off placing it on the hook next to Bella's. He looked over to the sofa and saw Bella sitting there watching some reality show he didn't care about. She was fresh out the shower, hair tied back, pyjama bottoms and an old hoodie, too big to be hers and had some welsh writing on it. He couldn't figure out what. Bloody Welsh!

"Hey." Jack said carefully. She had just seen him get shot in the head the night before.

"Gwen get home alright?" was all she said not taking her eyes off the TV though she wasn't really watching it. All she could see was Jack dying over and over again in her head.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Offered her a job." Jack said moving to sit next to her on the sofa. "Did you get any sleep at all."

"No, couldn't." Bella turned her head and looked at him. "How are you still here?"

Jack grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of them and turned off the TV. "I can't die."

"What. Ever! Cause when Susie shot you, you looked pretty dead to me." Bella said and turned her body to face him, legs tucked under her.

"I die. For a while, then I come back." Jack said and copied her movements facing her.

"How?" Bella whispered, confused.

"Something happened to me. A long time ago, and far away." Jack said.

"This is starting to sound like the beginning of a star wars movie." Bella muttered. Still deciding whether or not to believe what her dad was telling her.

"Ha, those were good movies. Filled with inaccuracies though. Space travel not quite like that. And I've never seen a real life wookie." Jack stated.

Bella rolled her eyes, something she did a lot around him. "Don't change the subject."

"Sorry." Jack said.

Bella sighed, "Just tell me the truth. You own me that."

Jack looked at her. She was right. She was part of his life. He part of his life he was running from when he met Anna, (Bella's mum) God Anna was beautiful. Dark haired, blue eyed and a smile to die for. They were married for 4 years before Jack had to leave. Before Torchwood caught up with him again. Bella had only been 3 when he left. Jason was 7. He was Anna's other child the one she had before Jack. But one Jack treated like his own. It had killed Jack to be apart from them. He asked Anna to keep him updated on Bella. Photo's and things like that. She did. Bella had grown up looking like Anna though to be fair she also had a lot of Jack in her as well. So he decided right then to tell her everything.

He told her where and when he was born what it was like. Boeshane Peninsula. The 51st Century. He told her about joining the Time Agency. He stole 2 years of memories. So he ran to to 1941. The London Blitz. Meeting The Doctor, travelling to the year 200,100. Dying by the hands of the Daleks. Coming back to life. Being abandoned, having to find his own way back. His many, many deaths, and finally being recruited to Torchwood. Waiting for The Doctor to return.

Bella just sat there staring at him. Taking it all in as he spoke. Never once interrupting. Thousands of thoughts and questions running through her head, but never once voicing them out loud. She could tell that he hadn't told anyone for a long time. So she saved her questions for later.

After he had finished he sat there waiting for a reaction. He was worried that it would be to much for her, that she'd leave.

"So your not just an old man. But like a really old man," Bella finally said. They both let out small laughs, then Bella moved across the sofa wrapping her arms around his neck. Hugging him to her. He returned the hug. His eyes wet. "Thank you for telling me." Bella whispered.

"Thank you for listening." Jack whispered back, squeezing her to him.

"Anytime." Was all she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of Ianto and Bella now. This is set after Cyberwomen.**

It had been 5 days since the cyberwomen incident. Bella tried not to refer to her as Lisa, because it wasn't Lisa. Not really. Bella knew that Lisa had died at Canary Wharf, A year ago. Bella's heart went out to Ianto though. She had worked closely with both if them. Lisa was fun to be around. While she helped Lisa with some of the research. Torchwood One had employed her as an IT analyst. They did find her hacking government files using facial recognition to find her dad. Once they realised who she was they couldn't really let her go could they.

Bella was digging through some files one day, when she came across information on her dad, Turned out he worked for Torchwood 3 based in Cardiff. She had asked Ianto and Lisa about him. But they didn't know much. He was the leader or a small Torchwood team, he flirted with anything and was good looking. Everything else was a mystery.

Bella had they day off thanks to Jack. He felt she also needed some time to get over what had happened. She was on her way to see Ianto. To check on him really. He probably wasn't taking Lisa's second death very well, she knew what he was like.

She walked into his building and made her way upstairs to the third floor. She knocked on Ianto's door. But there was no answer.

"Come on Ianto. I know you're in there." Bella shouted. Hammering on the door. "Let me in."

The door opened. "Jesus Christ Bella. No need to try and break my door down. There stood Ianto, loose pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. Unshaven and hair ruffled.

"You look bloody awful mate." Bella told him.

"Thanks, nice to see you to." Ianto said with his usual sarcasm. He stepped aside to let her in.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bella asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Ianto just shrugged, "Christ Ianto!"

"What? Not as if I've got anywhere to go right now." Ianto said moving to the sofa. Bella stood in front of him.

"No, but you could really do with some." Bella glared at him.

"What are you doing her Bella? Did Jack said you?" Ianto sighed, not really having the will to see anyone at the moment.

"No, dad didn't send me. I wanted to see how you are doing. You are my friend still you know." Bella said.

"How can you still want to be friends with me? After what I did. God you were on that bloody conversion unit." Ianto said, holding his head in his hands. Bella knelt down and pulled his hands away.

"You were only trying to save Lisa. You weren't to know what would happen." Bella said softly. She held Ianto's hands tightly in hers.

"When I walked in and found you strapped to that table, I swear my heart stopped. It was like finding you back in London. You looked so scared. Both times. I'm so sorry Bella. How can you bare to look at me?" Ianto confessed. He had started crying now.

Bella couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this. She pulled him forward a bit more and hugged him.

"You Ianto Jones are one of the most selfless men I have ever met." Bella told him, "If you and my dad didn't have this strange routine flirting thing that you do. I've might have fancied you."

Ianto laughed and pulled away slightly, smiling at her.

"Now come one, take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you out for lunch." Bella said letting him go.

Ianto rose to his feet, "So bossy." He muttered as he walked into his bathroom.

"Oi, heard that." Bella shouted after him. As she heard the water running, she knew that after time they would be fine.


End file.
